HU Supernatural AU One-Shots
by AwokenMonster
Summary: A series of one-shots set in an alternative universe where the guys from Hollywood Undead have supernatural powers. Universe may differ depending on their powers. Warning: SLASH! M rated for death, sex and violence. We don't own their music.


**Author's Note (Monster): Hello, our lovelies! I know I've been posting way too much new stuff and way too little updates to my older stories but trust me, I'm NOT doing it on purpose. I just happen to get the idea to this fic a few weeks ago. I'm trying my best to continue the other stories but if I get too busy to write anymore, I'll post Make Me Levitate to keep you guys busy for a while. I'm NOT taking a break from this account like last year, fuck that. Lost too many readers over it. Next week I'll update Love Drabbles again, I might post something on a Wednesday again if I'm able to whip up something quickly but we'll see. I'm overflowing with ideas but I have very little time on my hands to write them down. Anyway, this series is a gift to a user on AO3 called JazSixx, check her out sometimes. Enjoy.**

* * *

Johnny's POV

The world is full of wonders, full of miracles. People somehow always manage to broaden their horizons and find a greater strength than anything they could've imagined. My friends and I have developed these 'strengths' ever since we were born. We were born with a different mind. We were stronger, better, faster. Almost the entire Daft Punk song. We were supernatural. There was a power within us from the start. Matt, also known as Da Kurlzz amongst us, was born with the capability to connect his mind to technology. It surely fit his Twitter crazy personality and why shouldn't it? He could connect to technology more than any human ever would be able to. Dylan, our Funny Man, lived with his head in the clouds and was granted the power of levitation. They say he has grown wings but they remain invisible and untouchable. They have yet to be discovered. If anyone spotted us, we would be eradicated. We were… different. Jorel, J-Dog, always on the run, managed to master teleportation, making it easier for all of us to flee from detection as he could teleport us along with him.

Jordon, my best friend Charlie Scene, was a well-liked man. Some say he could shape people's thoughts to his likings. He was a good guy, always fit the kind of friend someone needed. He was blessed with the power of alchemy, the ability to shape any element into a different form of its nature. Carbon into gold, wood into a table and so on. He was truly blessed but never used it for personal gain.

Danny Murillo, our beautiful Danny, cared more about the wellbeing of another person than any other person. He was a precious soul, pure inside and developed the power to influence someone's feelings. He could sense emotion and coax it into something else. He mainly used it to calm anger but he never forced a person to feel something they didn't want. Those were all five of my friends, my best friends, all part of my socially constructed family.

Unfortunately, my family wasn't perfect. There was a bad seen amongst us. I was their curse. My mind changed towards the darker side of things quite early on, fascinated by life itself. Fate had blessed me with the curse of Death to match my mind. I killed anyone with a touch. A single touch and the light in their eyes would fade as their body no longer functioned.

I was the bad seed of this family. The odd one out. I could never touch anyone or I'd kill them. This misfortunate power had cost me my biological family as a child when the need to touch someone, to hug someone was the greatest. Now I learned to live with it.

"What are you thinking about?" Danny asked, small smile decorating his lips as he leaned in on his hands.

I smiled back at him, the love radiating from his aura as he was purposefully displaying his emotions to influence mine and coax me into joining his love-struck mood. "Cut it out, Danny."

"I can't help it. I'm in a good mood", Danny complained, folding his arms. "You should join me."

"You know I can't."

"You've lived your life for 34 years, Johnny. Please quit thinking about your Life Tap."

"I thought we agreed on calling it The Bad Touch?" Charlie called out from the couch.

"Copyright issues", Danny murmured before sipping his coffee.

"Life Tap sounds horrifying", Da Kurlzz commented, eyes glowing blue as he downloaded new songs onto Charlie's phone. Why spend two hours searching songs and putting them on there with a computer when Da Kurlzz could do it in five minutes, right?

"My power is horrifying", I replied, earning a fake slap to the head. Unfortunately, anyone who touched me, was affected by my power, not just people I touched with my hands. My friends were unable to touch me as well so we'd gotten used to fake punching me and tripping me with a wire instead of their feet. I would never forgive myself if I accidentally killed one of them. This power caused me to be on guard every single second of my life. I could never relax. Even clothes didn't shield people from my power.

"It's ok, babe", Danny hushed, his emotional field caressing me and soothing my distress. The toughest part of my curse would be the inability to be intimate with my partner. Luckily, Danny could always use his emotional influence to offer me solace and hug me in a way he physically wasn't able to.

How I wish I could hold him one day.

"You just need to control your power", Funny Man offered, hoovering to the fridge on his back while Jay glared at him. "Quit flaunting your power, we get it. You're awesome."

"You know it, bro", Funny Man winked, floating back with a beer in hand. "Maybe you just need some training, Johnny."

"I can't train. If I can't control it but try to, I'll end up killing someone. I don't ever want to kill anyone anymore. I'm done being the Grim Reaper."

"But you literally are the Grim Reaper."

"Boy, playing tag with you would suck", Charlie stated, earning a glare from me and quickly shutting up. "Do you think you might be able to expand your power one day?"

"Like?" I asked.

"Maybe kill people by getting angry and sending out a pulse that kills anyone in a radius of six feet or something?"

"I sure hope not", I sighed, feeling Danny soothe me again but I wasn't in the mood. I shrugged him off, feeling a snippet of his hurt reaction as I retreated to the confines of my room. Let me be alone in the solitude of my power.

"Johnny…", Danny begged outside my door. "Please don't be upset anymore. I can't stand to see you like that… feel you like that. I want you to be happy."

"I'm not", I sighed. "I can't touch you or anyone. I wanna hold you, Danny."

"Maybe you can if you learn to control it?" Danny offered.

"Maybe I can't. I need a lot of time to try and make sure I master it if you want me to control it."

"I'm patient", Danny chuckled. "I really want you to at least, try to control it, Johnny. I really want you to hold me. I wanna kiss you."

"Me too", I admitted, opening the door and staring at my beloved. "I wish I could just… caress your cheek", I expressed and Danny smiled, canine teeth showing and making me melt internally. He noticed the change in my emotional field and chuckled. "I love to make you happy."

"You always manage to shift my mood", I shook my head. "You sure you're not manipulating my emotions?"

"No, this one's all on you, Johnny. I'd never manipulate your feelings", Danny explained, turning his back to me and walking back to the living room. That man was both the love of my life and my nearing death.

I didn't feel like going back out there. They had too much to say about my power for my likings so I stayed in my room, considering Danny's offer to try and control my power. He said he was a patient man so maybe I should try to control it for his sake? He wouldn't wait forever to touch me. One day he'd move on to someone he could kiss and then I'd have to stand by and watch. I wouldn't survive it.

I didn't want to lose my Danny. I turned around to stare at the rose in a vase on my desk. Danny had given me the rose just yesterday.

I closed my eyes and reached out a hand, caressing the petals of the rose, trying to focus as I was holding back my power but when I opened my eyes, the rose was dead.

This would be a lot harder than I ever imagined. I sighed.

"Would your power still work if you were embedded in concrete?"

I lifted my head towards the door, Charlie standing there casually. "I could make a concrete body armor for you to hug him?"

"Doesn't that crush the purpose of hugging?" I asked and Charlie shrugged. "I'm just trying to help. I can see you're both hurting."

"We made the mistake to fall in love. We bear the consequences", I replied and Charlie offered me a smile. "Everyone's granted with something we'd hate to lose and you were cursed with the power you'd love to lose."

"Cruel, isn't it?"

"Powerful. Your mind must be equally as powerful."

"So?"

"Strong mind, strong power, you can carry it. Danny's patience is endless, just train. Remember when all I could do with my power was make a wooden sword out of a piece of wood? Years of training later and I could make you anything with the right material."

"Yeah sure, Ed", I mocked him but Charlie rolled his eyes. "Again, just trying to help."

"I know. I appreciate it", I smiled weakly and Charlie walked back into the hallway. The dead rose still in front of me. I took a deep breath. Hard work would be rewarded. All I had to do, was train.

* * *

"I told you, I'm patient", Danny repeated but I still wasn't convinced. It had been three weeks since I started training my powers in order to be able to keep him by my side. So far, I didn't see any improvement. My room seemed like a cemetery of dead flowers. Dead flowers were preferable over dead people, right?

I leaned my head back against the couch. "Yeah but what if it doesn't improve at all? What if my power is just something to live with?"

"What if it's not?" Danny grinned but there was no telling if he was actually happy and playful as always or not. For some reason, he kept his emotional field close to himself. I couldn't feel it. I wouldn't ask either. It must be exhausting to activate the power at all times.

"Where's Charlie at with the fucking pizza?" Funny Man asked. "We should've sent Jay."

"You really think it would be wise to teleport into a full pizzeria?" Jay asked, hitting Funny in the back of his head. "You're fucking retarded sometimes."

"Like hell I am, I'm just fucking hungry, dude."

"Quiet, please", Da Kurlzz requested to which they all fell silent.

Once a week, Da Kurlzz would mentally browse every single site to figure out if anyone had found any hints leading even close to our exposure and deleting them. It was an important part of our week if we wanted to stay alive and in the shadows.

"Maybe we could send Johnny. The entire crowd would be gone right away!" Funny Man laughed, earning the meanest scowl from Danny but a roll of the eyes from me. I had gotten used to the stupid Life Tap jokes.

 _Playing tag with you would suck._

 _You make any crowd disappear if you go out in the open._

 _I bet they all fall for you when you kiss them._

 _You could literally fuck someone to death._

Grow the fuck up, guys.

Charlie returned with their lunch, panting as he walked inside.

"Charlie? Ran? What the fuck?"

"Raining like crazy out there", Charlie explained. "The streets will flood if it doesn't stop anytime soon."

"I just hope the flowers won't float off in the rain. I need them for training", I said, taking a box of pizza for myself. I didn't even bother to wait for the others to get a slice before starting to eat.

"Oh yeah, how's training anyway?"

"Still making flowers die", I replied. "I feel like fucking Satan sometimes."

"Impossible!" Funny Man spat with a mouth full of food.

"Why?"

"Satan's a seducer. You? You're ugly", the Mexican grinned.

I stuck out my hand. "Watch it or I'm touching you."

"I'm sooo scared", Funny laughed, taking the box with him and floating away as I ran after him. He was far out of my reach in the air so I quickly returned to the table as he drifted off to his bedroom.

Matt finished up browsing and deleting the evidence and joined us at the table. "God, coming back to the real world always gives me a harsh wake up call."

"Same. My dreams are so much better", I replied, smiling at Danny who gave me a cute smirk full of tomato sauce.

It should be illegal to be that cute. I'm doing all of this for him. For Danny, so that I may hold him one day. I will fucking control this stupid disease inside of me.

"I should finish today's training", I announced before leaving for my room as they called out "good luck" to me.

* * *

Come on.

Come on.

Stay alive.

Don't make me…

I removed my hands. Three seconds.

I didn't know whether I had to cheer or be disappointed but I managed to keep it alive for three seconds before my touch killed it again. Yeah, that was the good news but the bad news was that it was my progress after three months.

One second per month.

If I wanted to hug Danny, I had a few… years to go.

I moaned annoyed and looked up at the sky. "Why won't you let me touch my beloved without killing him? Please? Just once. Just a kiss, a hug. Just once. I'll die a happy man having touched him once like that."

I saw a shadow in my peripheral vision and whipped my head to the side but it was just a bush. It was nothing.

I had nothing to be paranoid about anyway. I could kill by touch, remember?

Above me the clouds had gathered in a grey mass and I knew a storm was heading our way. I should get inside. I got up, buried the flower into the dirt and headed back inside. On the wall hung a whiteboard. Danny bought it to motivate me. Day 98 and it remained alive for three seconds. I wrote it down next to Day 98 and sighed, looking at the previous days. At least I was making progress, right?

Danny peeked from behind the corner. "So?"

"Three seconds."

"That's not too bad", Danny smiled. "Maybe you just need some more motivation."

"What do you mean?"

The singer neared me. No emotional field within my reach so I had no idea what he was feeling when he neared me. It could be anything and it frightened me a little. Why wasn't he sharing his field with me anymore?

"Making a flower die won't hurt you. Maybe you need something more dangerous to motivate yourself into keeping it alive?"

"Like?" I suspiciously asked but the answer was already clear to me.

Danny smiled brightly at me. "Me."

"No. No, Danny. I'm not risking your life."

"What if I decide to touch you? You can't decide for me."

I folded my arms. "Do you have a death wish?"

"I call it a love wish", Danny chuckled. "I believe in you, Johnny. I know you can do it if your motivation is high enough. Look at the scoreboard. You improved two seconds in the first five weeks. The next few your progress slowed down. Why? Because you're losing your motivation. I could train you way better."

"Fine", I admitted, if only to make him shut up. I could see Danny wasn't changing his mind anytime soon. Whenever that man decided something, he'd never stop until his goal was reached. "But what if I can't control it? Make it quick, alright?"

"You can do it. Believe in it", Danny cooed, taking a step closer to hug me. He stuck out his arms. "I want you to hold me!"

"Alright", I sighed.

I didn't dare move, kept my eyes tightly shut. The first touch made me tremble. For the first time, someone was touching me and not the other way around. For the first time since the development of this disease in me. He was careful, his touch so delicate. At first, but as soon as he stepped closer I felt his entire body press against me. I could feel his warmth, his muscles, his love. His very existence sunk through my clothes, skin and settled in my bones. My Danny, my beautiful Danny. I smiled against his hair, the joy glowing in my heart. I could control it. "I did it. I can control my power to kill", I whispered.

Danny nested his head against my chest. "I'm so proud of you."

He offered me a tired smile, reaching up to kiss my lips but only a second later I felt his body slump, growing weak. I widened my eyes, panic ripping my heart out. Did I let my control slip again?

"Danny, no… Please, no", I begged as I lowered us to the ground. "I'm so sorry. Oh my God, no."

Danny smiled. Why was he smiling? He caressed my face and let out a worn-out sigh. "I'm sorry, Johnny. I had to touch you. I just had to feel you once. Just once. Just a kiss, a hug. Just once. I'll die a happy man having touched you once like that."

As he spoke, the familiar cold stare in his eyes took over and I found myself shuddering, cursing my powers. I killed my beloved. Only minutes later I looked at his lifeless body and realised I was wrong. I didn't kill Danny. My control didn't slip. I was never in control. Danny just made me believe I was, to give us one peaceful embrace. Just a kiss. He knew I couldn't control the power. Yet, he still touched me. He killed himself over a single moment of bliss. My ever-so-patient lover who always understood why we could never touch… I suppose everyone gets impatient sometimes.

* * *

 **Please Review, they're our heavy fuel! And they give me something to reply to, seriously.**


End file.
